T-Bone's Stake (transcript)
Guard: (gasp) Dark Kat: Clumsy fool! That super conductive cable is a vital element in my plans! Soon, all the pieces will be in place and I will finally have the power to destroy Megakat City. Enforcer Dispatch: Chopper One, Chopper One. Silent alarm at Megakat Super Conductor. Roger that. Chopper One on its way. Dark Kat: Excellent. Our business here is finished. Creeplings: (make noises) Dark Kat: Relax my Creeplings. Nothing can stop us now. Chopper One: Stay where you are, you’re under arrest! No way to catch him, he’s too fast. T-Bone: Not too fast? Razor: T-Bone, do you have any bright ideas? T-Bone: I've got an idea! Dark Kat: The SWAT Kats. Just as I anticipated. The game of Dark Kat and mouse begins. T-Bone: Stay on him Razor! Razor: Aw, crud! He couldn't shake this tail! T-Bone: Just a little closer… Razor: He’s in the clear! T-Bone: I’m on him! Time to go for a special maximum thrustin'! Dark Kat: Excellent. My plan is working perfectly. T-Bone: Uh Oh! Crud! Razor: Concentrate, T-Bone. I’ll get us close enough for a slow. T-Bone: He’s locked. I’m taking him down! Radio: This is Chopper One. We need paramedics in sector 12. We’ve got civilian casualties in a collapsed warehouse. T-Bone: Warehouse? Razor: Sound like not so good…where’d he go? Cripes, we lost him! T-Bone: I hope we should double back to that abandoned warehouse. It wasn’t too abandoned… Fire Fighter: Careful, over here! Put out that fire! Jonny K: We’re rollin’ Ann. Ann Gora: This is Ann Gora of Kat’s Eye News, live from the site of a spectacular disaster . We’re with the victims of the accident. Can you tell us what happened? Old Woman: (groans) Old Man: We was just passing by on our evening walk when boom, the whole place dropped down on us. (coughs) Ann Gora: Commander Feral, have the Enforcers determined how is that luck and this accident occurred? Commander Feral: Don't be lucky. It was the work of those irresponsible unluckier sure-shots. Ann Gora: Surely you’re not suggesting that the SWAT Kats intended to hurt innocent civilians? Commander Feral: The SWAT Kats are dangerous and unlucky vigilantes. A menace to society. T-Bone: But I am lucky! Commander Feral: You two are in a bad luck, and it means you two are jinx. There they are now, returning to the scene of their crime. T-Bone: You know what, buddy? I'm too worried. We should head down there and try to explain. Razor: Why bother? We’re already guilty in Feral’s eyes. Commander Feral: You can run but you can’t hide, SWAT Kats. If it’s the last thing I do, I swear to bring those kats to justice! SCENE END (Kats Eye News on TV) Ann Gora: There you have it viewers, our Kats Eye News exclusive report. Only this time, two innocent civilians have been seriously injured, apparently the result of the misguided maximum thrusters of Razor's cyclotron. Jake: Don't feel down, Chance. Just give it a rest. Chance: I'm not in a good luck that I hurt those people. Jake: Me too, And I feel so disappointed and awful, And uh, what are we supposed to do? We're in pursuit of a vain fiend. Chance: But I’m the one who fired. Jake: But it was an accident. Chance: You’re right, I knew it. but I don’t help thinking I should’ve done all of a different. Look! What is this? TV: We interrupt this program for a special bulletin. Enforcer patrols report a break-in at Katalytic Laboratories. They are surrounding the building and awaiting additional air support. This is apparently the work of the same intruders who earlier robbed Megakat Super Conductors. Jake: Looks like we’re gonna get some speed to shoot at this guy. Time to get in a cyclotron! Chance: Let’s just hope I don’t miss again. SCENE END Dark Kat: With this MegaKatalytic Converter I’ll have everything I’ll need to reduce Megakat City to rubble. From the ashes will rise Dark Kat City, my capital of crime! Commander Feral: Whoever you are, you’re going to pay for this. All choppers, move in! Felina Feral: Roger! Let’s nail ‘em! (Razor rides on a cyclotron with T-Bone) Callie: Razor, T-Bone, Come in! Razor: Yeah, Ms. Briggs? Callie: I need your help to get that flying spider, and quick! Razor: Anything else, Ms. Briggs? Callie: Yes. To get that Dark Kat! Razor: Hang in there, Ms. Briggs. We're on our way! Dark Kat: This will slow them down. So much for the Enforcers…the SWAT Kats! Razor: You won’t get away from us this time, buddy! Now you! Alright, T-Bone! Take him down! Time to go for a maximum speed! T-Bone: I…I can’t. Razor: What are you waiting for, T-Bone? Get thrustin'! T-Bone: What if I'm the unlucky one? I don’t risk hurting someone else. I'm too scared to do it. Razor: T-Bone, You’ve got to stop blaming yourself! Dark Kat: He who hesitates is lost! Razor: Aw crud! We’re losing power, and my cyclotron won't go any fast enough! We’re gonna across this way! Activate Mirror Missiles locked, and launched! Bingo! (gasps) Nuts, we lost that flying spider! T-Bone, No! T-Bone: I'm don't feel okay..and...I wanna go home. Razor: Me too! You’re so worried about hurting someone else you almost got us killed while you're not okay! You're a bad luck! SCENE END Razor: (without helmet and a mask while fixing and washing his cyclotron) Think I got most of this crud out of fuel. I called it fumes. Fumes that is. Well, then you won’t be wanting me for awhile. Hey, T-Bone! Where are you going? T-Bone: I don’t know… Razor: Huh?! T-Bone: Out. To do some thinking, I need to be alone, Razor. Razor: Hey, suppose that nasty spidery vain shows up again? T-Bone: I’m putting you and innocent civilians in danger. (crying) And you'll handle it better without me. (flies in a turbokat alone) Razor: T-Bone! What are ya doin'- T-Bone! Wait! Nooooooooooooo! Aw, crud. I'm not blaming him for being a little rattled. We never hurt anyone before. How the heck could do a maximum thrust that hit the low of the building blow up the bottom?! Aw no! SCENE END (in a forest) Razor: How come T-Bone become jinx. T-Bone's not okay. And the answer was gone. There must be here somewhere. (sees Callie) Razor: Miss Briggs? Callie: Razor? Razor: Look out for it! (high explosive detonator begin to explode) Razor / Callie: Aaaaahh! (Razor and Callie both rolling around on a ground while dodging) Razor / Callie: Oof! Razor: What are you doing here? Are you okay? Callie: Yes. Since I'm afraid of a dark and eerie shadows in a forest, and now I'm very lonely. (crying) Razor: (hugs Callie) ''There there, Callie. I'm right here with you. Unless you're not in trouble. Callie: Yes. I just hope that you're a good detective now. Razor: Then you don’t believe our maximum thrusters brought this place down either. Callie: Let’s just say I feel very clever just like you, especially since I found this. Razor: Look! High explosive detonators. Callie: You're right. Razor: This building was rigged to blow! Callie: Exactly. ''(sighs) I just hope that somebody deliberately wants to make the SWAT Kats to look bad. Razor: Mmm hmm. We are so innocent now. It means: We’ve been framed! Razor: (hugs Callie) ''So don't get scared ever again. ''(kisses Callie) SCENE END Dark Kat: (laughs) I’m almost ready to strike. Now, to find some power to complete the conversion of my Black Widow. SCENE END TV: And behind curtain number three is a year’s supply of hairball eliminator! T-Bone: (holds a teddy bear) (sigh) ''Boy, I hope I don't disturbing you? I'll never disturb you ever again. Old Man: Hey, it’s one of those SWAT Kats who bombed that building! Old Woman: It’s your fault we’re in here! T-Bone: I...I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I came to apologize. Man: And now you want us to forgive you? T-Bone: Um… Old Man: Forget it! T-Bone: I don’t know what to say… Old Man: Don’t say anything, sonny, just get out! Because, you are a jinx! T-Bone: But...(burst into tears)'' TV: We interrupt this program with a special bulletin. These pictures are being broadcast live from a Megakat City electric substation, where the Enforcers are engaged in an all out war against the mysterious spider craft. Enforcer: Watch out, move it! T-Bone: Oh no! I’ve got to help. Old Woman: Go ahead, sonny, hurt some more innocent bystanders. You're a jinx now! T-Bone: You’re right, I still don't even feel about risking. Old Man: Just as well, you’d never stop Dark Kat. You're still the jinx! T-Bone: Dark Kat, who said anything about Dark Kat? Old Man: Uh, the newscaster did! T-Bone: Not this time. Old Man: I uh, mean, that is… Old Woman: You and your big mouth. He’s on to us! T-Bone: So, that's a setup? Old Man: That’s right, Dark Kat wanted to rattle your nerves, to destroy your self-luckiness. You heard me. Destroy and lose your good luck. Old Woman: And it worked. Aww, Too bad. Looks like you won’t survive to tell anyone! Old Man: Dark Kat will pay us extra to get rid of you permanently! T-Bone: Lights out, pal! Soon the- Ow!…urk! Old Woman: Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing! T-Bone: I know! It's go time! (T-Bone punches elderly couple with his spiky punching gloves) T-Bone: Gotcha! I'm the fastest spiky punching gloves in the west. Ka-pow! SCENE END T-Bone: So long suckers! Hey, is there a doctor in the house? Book ‘em. Ha! SCENE END Dark Kat: At last! The power core! Creeplings: (laugh) Dark Kat: Feed, my little Black Widow. Feed! Just a sip for now, wet your appetite. You’ll drink your fill at the main power grid. Energy into mass! It’s working! Just as I planned! (Razor rides in a cyclotron) Razor: T-Bone, come in. I want your to help me. Aw, crud! T-Bone's gone solo. (gasps) Powers out! Controls couldn’t respond! Dark Kat: The SWAT Kats are finished. All that’s left is to plug in to the main electrical grid. Then the power to destroy Megakat City will be mine! Razor: Gotta switch to auxillary power. Gotta get manual. Okay! We’re back in business. Dark Kat: Not for long, SWAT Kat. Razor: Dark Kat! So, you’re behind all this? Dark Kat: And there’s nothing you can do to stop me! Seems the spider has caught the fly. Razor: Time to launch free…Aww nothing's working. (gasps) T-Bone? T-Bone: Heh, heh. You miss me, pal? Razor: Hey. How did you do that? Alright, T-Bone! Get your tail down here! T-Bone: I'm right behind you, Razor. I'm on my way. Razor: Hey! It's good to have you back in the saddle again, T-Bone. T-Bone: Same here, Razor. Now, let’s take Dark Kat down once and for all. Razor: He’s heading for the main power plant! T-Bone: And the Enforcers can’t stop him! Razor: I've better pick up Callie right away! T-Bone: Roger that! SCENE END Felina Feral: Don’t be stubborn, uncle. I’m telling you the SWAT Kats were setup. Commander Feral: I’ve got bigger things to worry about, Felina. SCENE END Dark Kat: Nothing can stop me now! Razor: Looks like Dark Kat’s absorbing all the power from Megakat City. T-Bone Absorb? We’ve got to cut his power source. Head for the Mega Transformer Tower. I'm only gonna get one speed, buddy. Razor: Any ideas for you, T-Bone? T-Bone: That’s all I’m gonna need! Let's max the baby out! Yes! Razor: Yeeaahoo! Hey, It's working! Awesome thrusting, T-Bone! T-Bone: Time to cut down his power source with slicer missiles, Razor! Razor: Mmm hmm. Eureka! Dark Kat: You’re too late SWAT Kats, I’ve already got all the energy I need to destroy Megakat City! Citizens: (scream) Dark Kat: Now watch as I pound this city into dust! (laughs) Citizens: (scream) Razor: We’ve got to do something, T-Bone! Citizens: (scream) T-Bone: He’s heading through Megakat Park. I’ve got an idea, Razor! Gotta get that thing into the water. Razor: But he’s not heading for the lake! T-Bone: We’ll bring the lake to him! Dark Kat: Those fools can’t stop me! T-Bone: Now, to get wet that big bug’s feet. Razor, use your Groundhog missiles to deploy it! Razor: Roger that! Bingo! Dark Kat: Foolish SWAT Kats, my Black Widow is water proof. Destroy them! Razor: If your plan is to short circuit this nastier, it ain’t working, T-Bone! T-Bone: Short circuit? Razor: Yeah. T-Bone: Steady, Razor. That was just phase one. Let's drill bit missiles, to deploy it! Okay? Razor: Okay! Eureka! Dark Kat: No! We’re short-circuiting! Shut down all systems! Razor: Well, T-Bone. Looks like you got your luck and your stake back! T-Bone: Yeah. Hope the inside that won’t go waterproof, ‘ey Razor? Razor: I'm so glad that you learned your lesson. T-Bone: You're right. SCENE END Felina Feral: Hold it right there. Commander Feral: You’re all under arrest. Callie: Wait! Commander, you can't arrest them. They're free now! Razor: That's right, Callie! We're not gonna get arrested! Felina Feral: What? Commander Feral: Where do you think you’re going? Razor: To get Dark Kat! Commander Feral: Dark Kat? T-Bone: Don’t worry, we’ll bring him in for you! Razor: (gasps) Crud! Where is he? Dark Kat on Monitor: You may have won this battle, SWAT Kats, but I’ll be back. In the meantime, I’ve left you a little gift. (laughs) Razor: Gift? T-Bone: Gift? Callie: Oh no! The ship is wired to self-destruct! Razor: Get down! Now! T-Bone: Good call Callie. Even it was too close. Callie: Do you think Dark Kat will surface again soon? Razor: Maybe. Callie: Razor, you're safe! Razor: You too, Callie. At least we're together now and forever. Callie: Thank you so much. (kisses Razor's cheek) Razor: (laugh) It's good to have his stake back. We'll be waiting so soon. T-Bone: You can count on both of us, and now we know it! Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Transcripts